cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskord
Diskord is a walking PR disaster. Diskord started the nation of Sheltonia in April of 06 on the Blue team. Originally he was only creating internal dramaz for the NAAC from June 6 to February 7. During this time he spent 4 months as the Senate Leader of the NAAC, served as Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Foreign Affair, was the 4th Division Commander of the NAAC and wrote the modified constitution of the NAAC. From the end of November until mid January Diskord aided out exactly $100,000,000 to nations of the NAAC. This was not in exchange for tech but merely to be used as aid to help build infrastructure and nukes within the NAAC. Shortly after the 2nd Great War Diskord became disillusioned with the NAAC and members residing in it and their policy towards offensive wars. It was at this time that he then took his walking PR disaster machine over to FAN. In March of 07, after just under 11 months on the Blue team Diskord changed his color to Yellow when he created the "Help Diskord and Funkson Move to Yellow" trade guild inside of FAN. This would be one of the most successful and stable trade guilds inside of FAN, and would begin the great debate within FAN over whether or not trade guilds were a positive or negative force inside of FAN. It was during his time in FAN that Diskord converted his internal dramaz skills to external dramaz skills. For the next 4 months Diskord went from having just under 100,000 casualties to over 1.5 million casualties tech raiding and attacking unaligned nations and small alliances per his new found freedom inside FAN. GurneyHalleck once noted that Diskord was "drunk on the freedoms of FAN." Diskord's stated reason for all of these attacks was "why not" a question which has yet to be answered. In mid-April Diskord made his first appearance on the "Most Attacking Casualties" list in the world statistics page. By late April Diskord attained the #1 ranking and has held that position ever since. In late April Diskord appeared on the "Most Defending Casualties" and by late May Diskord attained the #1 ranking on that list. Diskord lost his #1 ranking on that list sometime in August to Anthony and recently fell to #3 behind 404 and Anthony. While not #1 in defending casualties Diskord has continued to remain within approximately 50,000 casualties from the #1 spot. Diskord has the most combined casualties of anyone in CN and has held that position since late April. The closest nation to Diskord is Kimbertopia in terms of casualties, and he trails Diskord by roughly 200,000 casualties. Also starting in late April Diskord has held the #2 position in the Most Acitve Nations list by transactions, trailing only Dave Hawk. The highest ranked nation that Diskord ever attacked was ranked #2. This was the nation of Ozland whom left the Old Guard to form Genesis. This attack occurred before the Genesis-NpO protectorate had been announced but in the interest of maintaining NpO-FAN relations Diskord offered reparations and made a donation in the name of Ozland. To this day Diskord maintains good relations with the nation of Ozland. Right before the start of VietFAN Diskord left FAN along with other members to go and form Golden Sabres. The reasoning for leaving FAN was not due to the impending war, but because of actions of FAN leadership towards her allies. Many of us felt like FAN was setting itself up for a conflict it could not win and was mistreating close allies. We wanted out before those issues rose to a head. It just happened that the VietFAN war happened much sooner than anyone inside of FAN could have predicted. Due to issues with Philosopher of the NPO and his general love of all things violent, Diskord left the Golden Sabres 3 days into the VietFAN war and returned to fight alongside FAN. While never rejoining FAN he fought 6 nations of the NPO, NpO and GOONS. After his wars expired he was able to slip into peace mode, he would not have an opportunity to leave peace mode for the next 60 days. For the next 2 months (from June to August) Diskord spent his time in peace mode while attempting to get removed from the NPO Perma-ZI list. Through the mercy of emperor Moo-Cows Diskord was finally able to achieve peace and was taken off of the NPO Perma-ZI list freeing him up to leave peace mode and rejoin CN as a productive member of the community. Some would argue he has never been a "productive" member of CN, but none the less he returned to the game. He decided to join the Mushroom Kingdom mainly because a good friend Seerow was in Mushroom Kingdom and Diskord didn't have anything better to do. It was in mid August that Diskord made his 2nd major color move. Diskord moved from the Yellow team to the Aqua team. This move was not made because of good trades on Aqua but the fact that Diskord had been sanctioned (wrongly due to a conflict between Diskord and Terry Howard of the Illuminati who had attacked Diskord) on Yellow, Black, Green, Blue, Maroon, Pink, White and Orange. These sanctions were removed within a week but the trade damages had been done and Diskord had moved to Aqua. Currently Diskord is still a member of Mushroom Kingdom, where he is continuing his walking PR disaster ways. During the month of September Diskord ran a campaign on the Aqua team as an independent and was able to get himself elected to the Aqua senate seat for about 3 weeks. Diskord then relinquished his role as Aqua senate after 3 weeks to promote Aqua team unity. In late September Diskord was again sanctioned (again wrongly) by R11ch of MHA on the Aqua team. This was Diskord's 9th color being sanctioned on. Currently the only colors that have not sanctioned Diskord are Red (ironic as he was on the NPO Perma-ZI list), Purple and Brown. Diskord's nation has been nuked 22 times, while Diskord has launched 41 nukes at his enemies. Diskord has a strong policy of only firing nukes after he has been nuked. This "no first strike policy" has only ever been violated once when Diskord engaged in a policing action against JoeBollman. Diskord declared on JoeBollman as a policing action and fired 6 nukes while never being nuked by JoeBollman. This is the only incident where Diskord used nuclear weapons as a first strike weapon. In late November was named the Lord High Vanguard of the Mushroom Kingdom, presiding over her armies. Diskord was tasked with leading and commanding the armies of the Kingdom against all foes. Currently during his tenure as LHV the Mushroom Kingdom has yet to be engaged in any sort of conflict, but the military stands on guard ready for a fight at any time. Category:Leaders